


The most simple of gestures.

by SassySteter (Sterekismyotp)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Creeper Peter, Daddy Kink, Dom Peter Hale, Dom/sub Undertones, Drag Queens, F/M, Gen, Gender Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Other, Sassy Peter, Secrets, Triggers, but only cause he cares, but only when Stiles is having neutral days, drag mommas, especially if you have disphoria, mainly because Stiles does not have disphoria about their penis, peter is a great cook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:30:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3903130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterekismyotp/pseuds/SassySteter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter gets tired of the most valuable Pack member not taking care of himself, so he decides to take over. Stiles is surprised to find he likes it- a LOT. But can Stiles keep Peter from discovering the secret that Stiles has worked so hard to keep hidden?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The most simple of gestures.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thegirlwhoknits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwhoknits/gifts).



> Alright everyone. First thing I want to add here is. TRIGGER WARNINGS! 
> 
> The main reason is because I have had a few of my trans friends as well as one of my gender neutral friends read this and especially the girls mentionned that reading Stiles in gender neutral pronouns made her feel a bit disphoric while my other friend made sure I erased the masturbation scene for her to read. 
> 
> It's important to note that in my fic Stiles is NOT disphoric about their Penis. But some people are. so please keep this in mind before reading. i wouldn't want to be responsible for anyone being triggered :(. Im hoping to do justice to this fic. But I WILL be writing sex scenes. so read with caution :).
> 
> This prompt was from Bitchinachinashop. Who will also be BETAing for me. It is currently NOT BETAD
> 
> Big thank you for Megan for roleplaying with me when I was having issues with the argument at the end!
> 
> This story is really taking me out of my comfort zone. Im so worried about not doing a gender fluid character justice but felt it needed to be done. I hope you all like it!
> 
> The quote for the title is from:
> 
> We can all make a difference in the lives of others in need, because it is the most simple of gestures that make the most significant of differences.  
> \- Miya Yamanouchi
> 
> Thank you to Faery Castle for that gorgeous quote!

Peter couldn’t stand there one more day and watch the dark circles under Stile’s eyes, the weight loss and obvious stress that the rest of the pack was ignoring in exchange for the research the boy was giving them.

The pack liked to peg Peter as the uncaring manipulative psychopath and although part of it was true, he had his reasons, though he liked to think he was an ex-psychopath.

His main reason was to make sure that the past mistakes that wiped out his pack would never happen again.

So why would anyone think that Peter would ever care about Stiles? Well to tell the truth. Peter had liked him from the start; the boy was just as ruthless and willing to do whatever it took to keep his loved ones safe. He was devious and always the smart one, coming up with ideas when the rest of the pack were at a loss.

Peter regretted not having given him the bite when had had the chance. The boy would have made a great wolf. Peter’s own wolf, as weak as it was, still pushed him, reminding him that Stiles would be an amazing mate.

It was a mix of those things, but specifically his wolf pushing at him to care for his wounded pack mate and wanting to prove that he could provide that moved him to act.

It was clear the boy was not getting enough sleep, most likely from nightmares after his traumatic experience with the Nogistune.

He was curious as to why the boy was losing weight. He didn’t smell like he was suffering from an eating disorder, he must have been skipping meals, too concentrated on whatever research Derek and Scott had him on next and trying to juggle schoolwork in between.

Watching him sitting on Peter’s couch, going through some old tomes, the urge to take care of the boy was more than he could take. Peter finally had enough and rose from his chair, warranting a raised brow from Stiles. “I will make us something to eat, how does that sound?”

Stiles couldn’t help the look of surprise on his face when he asked. “You can cook?”

Peter raised a brow, voice flat as he responded. “No, I eat raw animals and drink the blood of my enemies... Orphans are particularly tasty this time of year as well”

Stiles just kept staring at him until Peter finally scoffed. “Honestly Stiles? My knowing how to cook is what surprises you? Not knowing how to cook is like not knowing how to fuck. You have to eat for the rest of your life, you might as well know how.”

Stiles stared back at Peter for a moment at a loss for words before finally speaking up. “Did you just quote Roberto Rodriguez? What’s next are you going to feed me Puerco Pibil then shoot me in the head?”

He couldn’t help but roll his eyes at that one. “You have such a flair for the dramatic. Can you blame me for liking a movie trilogy about a man seeking revenge? Besides, Puerco Pibil would take much too long to make, How about some Cashew chicken on angel hair pasta, I have some ice cream in the freezer, and we could make sundaes for dessert.”

Stiles perked up at the idea of ice-cream and Peter tried his best to hide his smile at the reaction. Stiles was still such a little boy sometimes.

He gave his back to the boy, making his way to the kitchen and started cooking, hearing Stiles follow him and settle down at the table to curiously watch him work.

In no time he served the boy a plate full of pasta, and was settled in front of him with his own much smaller portion.

Stiles leaned down, sniffing tentatively before taking a bit and biting back a moan, mouth still full when he spoke. “Dude, this is delicious.”

Peter smirked lightly as he chastised him. “Don’t speak with your mouth full, Stiles and don’t call me dude.”

Stiles rolled his eyes but swallowed before rebutting sarcastically. “Yes, dad.”

Something flashed behind Peter’s eyes, causing Stiles squirm lightly in his chair. “Don’t tempt me Stiles. Lord knows, no one else in your social circle is taking the time to take care of you. Are you even eating regular meals? When is the last time you had a good night’s sleep?”

Stiles stiffened in outrage. “I don’t think that’s any of your business.”

Peter rolled his eyes. “Please Stiles. No one else is stepping in and you clearly need help. You can’t keep going like this or you’re going to do serious harm to yourself.”

Stiles growled, rising to his feet. “Why don’t you go fuck yourself!”

Peter watched the boy stomp off in rage, grabbing his book bag and laptop and slamming the door as he left.

He sighed deeply. If Stiles wasn’t going to take care of himself, then Peter was going to have to step in. After all, dealing with Stiles head on, was not the best way to approach things.  
  
~*~

Stiles shot up from bed the next morning with a gasp, sweat dripping down their body, breathing labored.

Hands quickly shot up, eyes counting trembling fingers.

1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10.

Sighing with relief, their hands shakily wiped away the sweat from their brow.

At least they hadn’t woken up screaming this time.

Sighing, they sluggishly made their way to the bathroom, shuffling past the mirrors, trying to ignore the reflection as they relieved themselves, knowing they wouldn’t like what they saw in the mirror in their current mindset.

Today was a neutral day, neither gender predominant. To be honest, those days were kind of the worst, not being able to go out how they would prefer to. They had the biggest urge to go out with a Sprinkling of makeup and nicely fitted clothes. Skinny jeans and a tunic, maybe with a pair of heels.

Everyone thought Stiles was a spaz, but put a hair of high heels on them and they strutted like no one’s business.

Stiles could pass as both genders, but their favorite was more of an androgynous look, a beautiful melding of both genders.

They sighed lightly. It could always be worse; at least they didn’t have any dysphoria about their dick.

Quite the opposite actually, they were quite fond of it.

Masturbating was their biggest source of relaxation lately and they wouldn’t be surprised if the pack were just being polite in not pointing out that Stiles smelled like spunk most of the time even with all the showering they did to try to not stink of it.

If Stiles had their way, they would just stay in the shower stroking their cock, forever.

That thought, had their hand heading for said member, clasping it in their fist, firmly with a groan, forehead pressing against the cold tile, a contrast to the almost scalding hot water, pounding against their body.

They stroked, slowly but firmly, not afraid to curb the noises coming from their mouth, knowing their father was at the station.

They hadn’t settled on a specific fantasy yet, just enjoying the feeling of their palm gliding against their cock.

A fantasy slowly started to cement itself in Stiles mind. Not quite paying attention at first, stiles just continued stroking, images of a strong neck and blue eyes and goatee, flashing behind their eyes, deep plunging V-necks that had them wanting to sink their teeth into the pectoral muscle just peeking at the edge of the impossibly low neckline. 

It wasn’t until they re-lived the look in peter’s eyes when they had called him Dad last night that they came over their fist, moan punching from their lungs, leaving them panting.

They stayed there for a moment, panting before washing themselves from head to toe, refusing to even acknowledge the fantasy they just had.

There was no way that Stiles was attracted to that Creeperwolf.

Toweling off, they quickly returned to the bedroom and got dressed in a pair of jeans with their favorite Captain America t-shirt and a red hoodie on top, covering up their body.

Lydia would most likely kill them after spending so much time trying to outfit their new wardrobe, but Stiles refused to wear all of those tight fitting V-necks today, maybe on a boy day.

They looked at the time and sighed, grabbing their backpack and quickly bypassing the kitchen, needing to get to school and work on homework that had been ignored for research for the pack.

They threw their backpack in the back seat and hopped into the driver’s seat, putting their key in the ignition.

Something caught their attention at the corner of their eye and they looked down to see a tin captain America lunch box with a little note stuck on top.

They picked up the note with the elegant scrawl and they read out loud. “[All](http://www.brainyquote.com/quotes/quotes/j/johngunthe113744.html?src=t_breakfast) Happiness depends on a leisurely breakfast – John Gunther”

Stiles sighed. They did not have time for this.

Putting the Jeep into reverse they pulled out of the driveway and made their way to school, thankfully early enough not to get distracted by any of the pack as they made their way to the library pulling out books and laptop to finish the report that was due today.

Their eyes going back to the lunch box that was sitting in front of them a few times, stomach growling until they finally gave in and stealthily opened it.

They started to salivate at the sight. The box was the cutest friggin thing they had ever seen. The box was set up like a Japanese bento box. Tiny little pancakes stacked artfully in one corner, the other corner had cheese wrapped in ham and fruits, rolled egg with cheese slices and Nori seaweed cut to make it look like Minions from the Disney movie Despicable me that Stiles secretly loved and vegetables cut up in animal shapes, all easy to eat with their hands.

Grabbing a mini pancake they took a bite and bit back a groan as Nutella oozed into their mouth. The Bastard had stuffed them with Nutella! That shit was unforgivable! Stiles was not going to be bought. Whatever it was that Peter wanted, Stiles wasn’t going to give in.

They still ate everything that was in the box, because there were children starving in Africa and Stiles wasn’t going to let food go to waste!

Stiles managed to finish the last of their homework before Scott finally found them with an overly loud. “Dude, I was looking everywhere for you, since when do you hide out in the library?”

Stiles stiffened, hating being called Due on Neutral days. “I do when I’ve been working all night on pack business and didn’t have time to work on my own homework. I’m graduating like everyone else Scott and if I have my way, I’m going to a top school, I can’t let my grades drop just because of pack business.”

Scott gave them his best kicked puppy look and Stiles sighed, packing their things away. “Come on, class is about to start.”

They walked in silence to the first class and Stiles tried as hard as they could to get lost in the subject matter, which was hard when you had ADD.

Time managed to pass by much quicker than normal. Though Stiles hated to admit it, most likely because of the breakfast Peter had left them. Stiles was always on their best game with a full belly.

Lunch time rolled in and Scot and Stiles were walking to their lockers, Kira joining them, allowing Stiles to hang back a little, until they arrived at their lockers.

Scott sniffed lightly and then groaned. “Dude that smells delicious, since when do you pack a lunch?”

Stiles sighed before opening up their locker and finding another lunchbox, this one with the Hulk on it. The little note stuck to it said “You cannot serve from an empty vessel. ― Eleanor Brownn ”

Kira smirked. “Someone has a secret admirer.”

Scott’s eyes widened in surprise. “Seriously? You can tell all that from a lunchbox?”

Kira laughed. “In Japan and Korea, if a girl likes a boy, she makes him a lunch box. The more work put into the lunchbox, the more love she’s put into it. It’s supposedly to show how good of a wife you can be or whatever but hey.”

Stiles blushed at the words before mumbling. “It’s nothing like that.”

Turning on their heels they marched their way to the cafeteria, ignoring Scott and Kira who followed them.

Sitting down in front of Lydia proved to be a possible mistake as she eyed what Stiles was wearing. “Really Stiles? After I spent all that money on a new wardrobe for you?”

Stiles sighed. “Sorry Lydia, I just didn’t feel like wearing anything tight today.”

Stiles shrugged, ignoring Lydia’s rebuttal, hands already reaching for the lunchbox.

Scott and Kira eyed the box curiously as Stiles opened it and Kira cooed when she saw what was inside. “That box was so made with love! Just look at it!”

There were pizza rolls shaped into hearts in the corner, lettuce leaves filling up the corner with a stack of sandwiches in the other corner with varied toppings inside of them cut into neat triangles with the crusts cut off. In the middle there were various fruits and vegetables shaped into little animals and flowers with a tiny chocolate cupcake in the bottom corner just under the pizza rolls.

Stiles sighed and finally gave into the temptation, biting into a pizza roll and groaning, it was just so good! How did that man manage to look the way he did and cook so well?

Oh that’s right! He was a manipulative, psychopathic, murdering asshole. Those were pretty big flaws.

Though, he hadn’t attempted anything other than light flirting with Stiles since his resurrection.

Stiles shook themselves out of the reverie and mumbled. “Pull yourself together Stiles. He just wants something from you and is trying to butter you up.”

Kira eyed them for a moment before speaking up. “Stiles, I honestly don’t think the person who made this lunch box, made it with ulterior motives. Not something this open. This lunchbox clearly states. I like you and I want to take care of you. Look at the care and attention to detail that was put into it? I don’t even think my mom could pull something this pretty off and my mom made me some pretty cute lunchboxes before I grew out of them.”

Stiles chose to ignore Kira, picking up a sandwich filled with some vegetable filling and bacon that was absolutely amazing.

By the time lunch was done, Stiles had eaten every speck that was in the lunchbox and had gently placed the lunchbox into their locker before making their way to classes, easily breezing through with a healthy meal in their stomach.

When they got home, they decided to take a bath and do a facemask to relax.

Shante had gotten them into facemasks when they all had ladies night and Stiles had started ordering a monthly subscription service for Korean sheet masks and hid them in the back of their closet in a box made from Mountain ash.

Picking up lavender scented bath salts, a few candles and a yogurt mask, they made their way to the bathroom, plugging the tub and letting the water run.

It was only then that their eyes landed on something that did not belong. Their Axe body wash was gone, replaced with some kind of all natural, unscented body wash with a note that Stiles grabbed with a rough jerk. “Axe products are filled with horrible chemicals that are bad for you and honestly offend Werewolf senses. Here is a more natural body wash that is much better for both your body and all of our werewolf senses.”  

Stiles growled, trying not to lose it. There was a reason Stiles used Axe body wash and it wasn’t because it smelled nice. On the contrary Stiles thought the stuff smelled like shit but it helped mask their scent. Like the lavender bath salts that Stiles liked to soak in, or the lotion that they liked to use on their skin when they were feeling feminine and wanted to pamper themselves.

They would have to purchase some more tomorrow and just use some body spray to cover up the smell of their at home spa day before school tomorrow.

Stiles lit the candles and set their phone to their relaxation playlist before finally turning the water off and getting undressed and cleansing their face before slipping the facemask on and slowly lowering themselves into the bathtub.

The twenty minute soak, managed to calm them down and once they were done they showered, reluctantly using the shower gel that Peter had bought.

It left them feeling clean and refreshed and Stiles actually enjoyed the fact that they didn’t smell like they had bathed in aftershave like they did after washing with the Axe body wash.

Not that Stiles was going to keep the body wash or anything, nope, not going to happen.

They dried off, wrapping a towel around their hips and making their way to their bedroom, and grabbing the Moroccan rose Otto body lotion that Lacey had bought them for their birthday. It was very expensive and Stiles was in love with it and tried to keep it for special occasions when they wanted to feel pampered.

They slowly rubbed the lotion all over their skin, loving how their body felt afterwards. Finishing off with a face cream and lip balm and Stiles was ready to lie in bed, body tingling from head to toe and in the perfect mindset for some Stiles time, knowing their dad was not due to get home till late tonight.

They flopped onto their bed, automatically reaching for the tube of KY jelly that they kept in the dresser next to their bed but the bottle that they took out was not in the shape they were accustomed to.

Stiles Stared at the Gun Oil lubricant for a moment, all sexual thoughts flying out of the window when they read the little note. “Stiles, KY Jelly is filled with horrible things you do not want to be putting into your body. Here is a much better brand I’m sure you will love.”

Stiles saw red as they rose from their bed, quickly throwing clothes on

And stomping out of the house and climbing into their Jeep.

If Stiles sped, that was between them and their Jeep.

Pulling into a visitor parking space, Stiles turned the Jeep off and was quickly at the entrance, buzzing Peter’s apartment to be let in.

Peter’s amused voice echoed, slightly warped by the speaker. “Yes?”

Stiles huffed, knowing that Peter knew full well who was at the door. “Let me in.”

There was a moment of silence before they could hear Peter chuckle. “What’s the magic word?”

Stiles scowled. “Let me into the fucking apartment or I will key your car.”

Peter tutted, obviously amused before buzzing Stiles in.

Stiles climbed the stairs, two at a time, not even bothering with the elevator, working themselves up as they finally arrived at Peter’s apartment, the man waiting for them, smile firmly in place.

He let Stiles push him into his own apartment, door shutting behind them.

Peter smirked smugly. “What’s the matter Stiles? Didn’t you like my gifts?”

 

Turning red at the infuriatingly smug look on the bastard's handsome face, Stiles reacted without thinking. Cocking their fist back, the teen swung hard enough that it made Peter's head rear back in shock.

 

 They shook their fist out, silently cursing because chiseled werewolf jaws were hard as fuck!

 

Peter rolled with the punch with a practiced ease that came from experience.  It didn’t hurt, though it did shock him a bit, as was evidenced by the slow blink he gave to the teen before schooling his face into a mask of indifference.  Raising one well-manicured eyebrow, the beta said, “well now, that is hardly the appropriate response to receiving gifts.”

 

He smirked as Stiles seemed to get red in the face while subtly scenting the air.  Instead of the putrid stench of axe, better suited to frat boys, he smelled the lingering arousal that must have clung to the boy recently, the heady spice of anger and a pleasant… lavender scent?  

 

Stiles snarled, once again cementing Peter’s belief that Stiles was more wolf than any of the Beta’s in Scott’s pack. “ I don’t need any of your stupid gifts or your food! I’m doing just fine and don’t fucking appreciate having someone switch out my body wash and my lube! Personal boundaries man!”

 

With a roll of his eyes, Peter waved off Stiles’ concerns as though they had no real basis.  “If anything, I did you a favor.  Do you have any idea what kinds of harmful chemicals are in those things?  Not to mention the smell.”

 

The wolf casually walked over to where the teen was standing before dramatically sniffing the air around him.  Unmindful of Stiles offended expression, with a smirk he said, “much better.”  

 

With an exasperated sigh, Peter continued, “really, Stiles, you can’t possibly think that the smell of   _Axe_ is preferable?”

 

Stiles felt blood pumping in their ears, the whoosh of rage, body quivering, restraining themselves from taking another swing, jaw clenched. “Did you ever stop to think for a moment that the reason I wear that god awful stench is for other reasons than how wonderful it smells? Before you go trying to change me and make me better, why don’t you take the fucking time to realize that I don’t need changing. I already have enough of a hard time being myself around a throng of fucking werewolves. I don’t need you or Lydia making it harder.”

 

"Really, darling, _must_ you be so dramatic?"  Peter honestly didn't see what the big deal was, he wasn't doing anything wrong.  "Honestly, Stiles, you make it sound like I'm trying to alter you, when I'm only looking out for what's best for you."  

 

The beta reached out and caressed the teen's cheek, "is it so hard to believe that I would want to take care of you?"

 

Stiles' breath hitched, a jolt of electricity going through them as they desperately tried not to lean into the caress.  They were not used to such kind touches, especially not from someone like Peter. Something deep inside Stiles wanted to give in, enjoying being taken care of, being pampered. But Stiles couldn't have peter finding out their secret, they would use it to their advantage, blackmailing them. It was how Peter worked. “I don’t need taking care of, especially not from a psycho like you.”

 

With an eye roll Peter said, "Really, you go on one little killing spree and suddenly you're branded for life."  

 

He let his hand slide down to the junction between Stiles neck and shoulder before squeezing lightly.  In a softer, more reasonable tone he continued. "Of course you do.  The others might not notice the glaring signals but I do."  

 

The wolf withdrew his hand but stayed squarely in Stiles personal space.  "I have the means and desire to make sure you're cared for, so let me."  

 

Something akin to desperation flashed so briefly in the beta's eyes that it would be easy to miss before it was gone again.

 

Stiles nearly slumped against Peter when his hand clasped Stiles neck, body reacting against Stiles will, everything in them urging them to take what the wolf was offering.

 

But what about Stiles secrets that they had been trying to keep hidden for so long? The makeup, the girls nights, the outings to the Jungle.

 

They eyed Peter warily, knowing the wolf would never give up in his drive to take care of them, their only choice would be to somehow get Peter to accept some form of boundaries..

 

With a deep sigh, they met the wolf's eyes. “I’ll accept, but I have rules and you have to respect them.”

 

Peter's lips curled into a slow smile as he stepped back.  "Excellent."  

 

It's not like he was going to stop taking care of his Stiles, however having the teen's blessing would certainly make it simpler.  "List your boundaries, or if you'd prefer we can always draft a contract."

 

Stiles brow raised at the mention of a contract but they didn't let that stop them. “I don’t want you stalking me. If I go out to see friends that are not part of the pack, I want you to respect my right to privacy. I have a life outside of the pack and I want to be able to seek them out without worrying about putting them at risk. I also don’t want you switching my products like that without asking me about it first. I don’t mind you making me meals, and buying me things if you want to but I take exception to lying in bed, getting ready to jerk off only to realize my lube’s been switched.”

 

Peter’s lips twitched in amusement but Stiles quelled his comeback with a glare. “I don’t need any contract since I know they can’t be legally binding, but you will respect my wishes. If I tell you to stop something, you stop it or I will take all the mountain ash and wolfsbane I own and use it against you.”

 

Peter moved forward, hand extended. “Very well, Stiles. I accept your terms.”

  
Stiles reluctantly took Peter’s hand, shaking it, locking in their deal.

 

When peter gently stroked Stiles inner wrist with his thumb, Stiles couldn’t help but wonder if they had just made a deal with the devil himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I live for comments! Leave me feedback and if you are on tumblr talk to me on there at SassySteter or add me on instagram at voluptuouscosplay !


End file.
